Toothpaste Kisses - OS
by thelazyzone
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine passent presque toutes leurs soirées ensemble. Ils en deviennent presque inséparables. [Songfic sur Toothpaste Kisses de The Maccabees] [MATOINE / YAOI]


**Hellooooo !**

 **OH MON DIEU, MON DIEU, MON DIEU, J'AI OSE ! J'AI ECRIT UN MATOINE !**

 **C'est vraiment étrange d'écrire un Matoine, plus que de les lire. Mais bon, je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette OS !**

 **Ne vous attendez pas à du grand amour, c'est juste... Rah je vous laisse lire !**

 **Ceci est donc une songfic basée sur la chanson Toothpaste Kisses de The Maccabees. Si vous pouvez, mettez-là en lecture au bon moment, et ça devrait être encore plus "plus".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _PS : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas... Obviously :| Si la fiction ne dérange ne serait-ce qu'une des personnes concernées, cet OS sera bien entendu supprimé._

* * *

Ca faisait plusieurs mois que Mathieu et Antoine passaient des nuits et des nuits ensemble. Ils étaient inséparables, passant leur soirée à manger des pizzas, à rire, à se chamailler comme des gosses, à jouer aux jeux vidéos, à boire bière sur bière. Et, tous les matins, ils se réveillaient l'un sur l'autre, faute d'avoir tous deux des nuits très agitées.

Quand les soirées se finissaient chez Mathieu, ce dernier finissait toujours par se lever, préparer du café pour lui et son ami, avant de retourner à son lit deux personnes, courir et se jeter sur son ami en rigolant comme un imbécile. Puis, pendant que le chevelu se lavait, le schizophrène déjeunait, puis ils inversaient les rôles ; sans oublier d'essayer de se faire une blague comme deux enfants. Puis, ils s'installaient dans le canapé à regarder des dessins-animés pour enfant en mangeant des céréales par poignées qu'ils se jetaient parfois en plein visage quand un des deux lançaient un pic à l'autre.

Chez Antoine, le réveil était légèrement différent. Tout d'abord, car Mathieu dormait généralement sur un matelas au pied du lit du grand chevelu - et pour cause, dormir à deux dans un lit une personne quand on arrive à se dormir l'un sur l'autre dans un lit deux personnes… Du coup, si Antoine se réveillait le premier, il était supposé attendre que son ami se réveille le premier. Ce qu'il ne faisait bien évident pas. Il poussait un cri tel Tarzan et, avant même que le nain n'ait le temps de bien se réveiller, il roulait sur son lit jusqu'à tomber sur son camarade, torse contre torse, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Mathieu grognait entre deux rires qu'il pousse ses grosses fesses d'au-dessus de lui, ce qu'Antoine faisait avant de le faire se lever et en réclamant le déjeuner.

Quand c'était Mathieu qui se réveillait le premier - ce qui était plus fréquent et heureusement pour lui - il patientait jusqu'à avoir le ventre qui gargouille. Lorsque que ce dernier se manifestait, il se redressait en position debout et observait son ami. Il souriait en le voyant endormi et grimpait à califourchon sur lui en sautillant. "Lève-toi, lève-toi, lève-toi, gros chevelu !" chantonnait-il avant qu'Antoine, dans un grognement matinal, se tourne sur le côté pour pouvoir l'éjecter de son dos.

Une fois debout, ils rangeaient le bazar de la veille pour le retour des parents du grand touffu avant de s'installer dans le canapé et déjeuner calmement devant un jeu de console classique en tour à tour. Puis, pendant que l'un traînait sur l'Internet, l'un se lavait, puis ils échangeaient avant de se rejoindre, observant les vidéos sur Internet, traînant, regardant des épisodes de séries peu connues en grignotant. Puis Mathieu finissait par partir, prétextant du travail et surtout de devoir nourrir son chat. D'ailleurs, si ce dernier n'existait pas, Mathieu resterait probablement plusieurs jours chez son ami.

C'était comme ça depuis des semaines. Ils allaient chez l'un, chez l'autre, passaient une super soirée puis glandaient le lendemain avant que l'un des deux n'aient à repartir qu'en fin d'après-midi, voire même plutôt en début de soirées. Rarement, ils avaient à partir tôt le matin ou tôt le soir. Ce n'était arrivé que deux fois. La première fois, ce fut tôt le soir. Alors que Mathieu buvait une bière assis dans le canapé d'Antoine, alors que le touffu appelait une pizzeria, Mathieu vit avec effroi une pub pour des friandises pour chat. Aussitôt, il réagit et dit à Antoine qu'il ne pouvait pas rester cette nuit car sinon, son chat serait un jour sans manger. Ils s'étaient donc contenter de manger une bonne pizza… Oh, allez, je vais en mettre deux ! Deux bonnes pizzas, jouer aux jeux-vidéos avant que Mathieu n'ait à partir pour prendre le métro et rejoindre son appartement. Le touffu l'avait donc accompagné et était reparti une fois Mathieu dans son véhicule de retour. La deuxième fois, ce fut tôt le matin.

Les deux youtubers s'étaient couchés relativement tard cette nuit-là. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure défilé alors qu'ils jouaient à un jeu de compétition où ils ne cessaient de dire "allez la dernière" quand ils avaient perdu. Ils s'étaient donc couchés tard en se promettant de glander le lendemain. Mais, alors que son bras était étendu sur le torse du plus petit, Antoine fut réveillé par sa sonnerie de téléphone. Il n'avait pas le sommeil particulièrement léger, mais il avait mis la même sonnerie de réveil que d'appel - afin que s'il recevait un appel urgent alors qu'il était encore endormi, il puisse se trouver réveiller sans soucis. Il grimaça, passa une main sur son visage et, de l'autre, il ramassa son téléphone. Son ami, qui était endormi il y a quelques minutes, se réveilla en geignant. C'est que le bras de son ami lui tenait relativement chaud et qu'il avait froid désormais. Il vit la tête de son ami se décomposer alors qu'il venait de décrocher et qu'il entendait une voix hurler à l'autre bout du fil.

_ **Oh, merde, Maman, j'suis désolé ! J'ai tellement oublié ! … Chez Mathieu. … Dans une heure, je pars, je serais prêt. … Oui Maman, pardon. … T'aime.**

Après le coup de fil, il se leva si brusquement que Mathieu eut un mouvement de recul en fronçant les sourcils, observant son ami se dépêcher de rassembler ses affaires.

_ **Woh, woh, woh,** _dit-il en se levant à son tour et en arrêtant son ami._ **Doucement… Tu pars que dans une heure à ce que j'ai compris… Viens, on va se poser dans le canapé avec des céréales. Tu vas tourner de l'œil sinon, trou duc.**

Il sourit et fit poser ses affaires à son ami. Ce dernier sourit à son tour et inspira fortement pour se calmer avant de renfiler son t-shirt, ayant dormi sans cette nuit car il avait trop chaud. Ils traînaient souvent en boxer et en t-shirt tous les deux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils traînaient à poil, il n'y avait pas vraiment de gêne à avoir. Ils se rendirent dans le salon et Mathieu alla chercher les céréales et une petite bouteille de lait chacun avant de rejoindre son ami qui était déjà avachi dans le canapé et allumait la télé.

_ **Je t'aiderais à ranger avant de partir,** _dit Antoine après avoir constaté le bazar qu'ils avaient mis hier._

_ **T'en fais pas,** _lâcha Mathieu en s'affalant à son tour dans le canapé et en tendant la bouteille vers son ami._ **J'ai toute mon aprem pour ranger.**

Ils se sourirent, ouvrirent les bouteilles et trinquèrent comme s'ils allaient boire une bière. Mathieu but une longue gorgée avant de mettre la boîte entre eux. Il piocha le premier, puis Antoine et ils regardèrent vaguement la télé, un peu pressés tout de même.

_ **Pourquoi tu dois partir, au fait ?** _Demanda Mathieu, la bouche pleine et la bouteille aux lèvres._

_ **Mes parents sont invités à un repas de famille et ils ont dit que je viendrais,** _répondit son ami en prenant une nouvelle poignée._ **J'étais au courant mais j'ai totalement oublié.**

_ **Ah ça, c'est les cheveux !** _S'exclama d'un ton faussement sérieux le podcasteur en refermant sa bouteille de lait._ **T'en as tellement que ça te retire de la masse cérhmpf !**

A peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Antoine le traitait de couillon en lui écrasant le visage avec un coussin - sans violence bien sûr ! Ils rirent avant de se rendre compte que, maintenant, ils voulaient être à l'heure, ils allaient devoir se grouiller.

Détestant sortir dehors, ne serait-ce que pour deux minutes, sale et devant accompagner son camarade au métro, Mathieu se lava rapidement à l'évier tandis que le chevelu profitait de la douche de la salle de bain pour se décrasser. Le plus jeune des deux avaient décidé de mettre une playlist aléatoire sur Internet pour qu'ils se motivent un peu. Ils s'habillèrent chacun dans leur coin et virent qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se laver les dents l'un à la suite de l'autre. Alors ils partagèrent la salle de bain.

Et bien sûr, quand on met deux meilleurs amis dans une salle de bain, ça donne quoi ? Deux enfants. Au début, se brossant les dents normalement, ils finirent par se donner des coups de hanches plus ou moins forts, justifiant par un "Tu prends tout le miroir" de grande mauvaise foi. Puis, le schizophrène finit par cracher et se rincer la bouche, observant son ami avant de rire.

_ **Quoi ?** _Articula le présentateur de What The Cut qui en avait plein la bouche._

_ **J'crois que je sais ce que t'as fait hier, gamin,** _dit Mathieu de sa voix rauque familière au Patron avant de rire face à la tête choquée de son ami._

Ce dernier se reprit vite et un sourire malin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il cracha le contenu qu'il avait dans la bouche qu'il rinça vaguement avant de l'essuyer innocemment. Il prit son dentifrice, l'ouvrit et, en retenant son meilleur ami par le bras, il appuya sur le tube qui en éjecta pleins sur la joue de son ami qui se plaignait en gueulant et en riant.

_ **Antoine, arrête d'être con ! Le gâchis c'est mal, gros !**

Il riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à faire la voix du Hippie. Son collègue n'était pas mieux : il riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire sa blague.

_ **Bah…Bah alors Mathieu, on aime les faciales ?!** _Éclata-t-il de rire._

_ **Mais arrête gros trou du cul va !** _Ria Mathieu en se dégageant de son ami qui le tenait toujours._

Mathieu prit son propre dentifrice et se fut une bataille de dentifrice, entre tirs à courte portée, étalement de la pâte sur le visage de l'autre et éclats de rire, ils n'en pouvaient plus. A un moment donné, Antoine emprisonna contre lui son ami d'un seul bras, son torse contre son dos, utilisant son autre main pour bien lui étaler la pâte mentholée sur la figure. Et comme deux gosses, ils riaient. Le plus vieux des deux se tourna vers lui et éclata de rire en voyant la tête barbouillée de son ami.

_ **Tu es tellement canon, Antoine chéri !**

_ **Tu te trouves mieux peut-être ?** _Ricana ce dernier, mains sur les hanches, fier._

Mathieu s'observa et vit effroi que tout son visage était recouvert de dentifrice qui séchait par endroit. En entendant son ami rigoler encore plus en voyant sa tête effrayé, il se tourna vers ce dernier et s'arma de son tube.

_ **Mais tu vas arrêter d'être con un jour ?!**

Et voilà qu'ils recommençaient. Mathieu se jeta sur lui en riant et lui étala le plus possible de pâte pour qu'il soit à égalité, bien qu'Antoine ne se laissait pas du tout faire. Et Mathieu n'avait pas l'avantage. C'est pas avec 1m60 qu'on arrivait à aisément à se défendre contre une asperge gigotant dans tous les sens.

Puis, ils cessèrent, collés l'un à l'autre, riant encore un peu mais étant totalement essoufflés par l'effort. Ils s'observaient, le sourire dû aux fous rires encore aux lèvres. Puis, la crise passa. La proximité se fit plus sentir. Les sourires se firent plus hésitants alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient plus des yeux. Mathieu déglutit. Il fallait qu'ils se détachent.

Une énorme tension pesait sur les deux jeunes hommes. Aucun des deux ne voulaient faire le premier pas pour s'écarter de peur de vexer l'autre. Vexer ? Pourquoi ? Ils n'en savaient rien, mais ils n'osaient rien faire et cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Sur la playlist, Toothpaste Kisses de The Maccabees passa. C'est une blague, pensèrent-ils. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Antoine, qui avait encore du dentifrice dans la main, voulut l'étaler sur la joue de son ami. Cependant, son geste se fit beaucoup plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le podcasteur déglutit à ce geste et eut le malheur de poser son regard sur les lèvres de son ami. Ce dernier comprit évidemment et son regard dévia inconsciemment sur les lèvres de son collègue.

Doucement, hésitants, ils se rapprochèrent. La main de Mathieu osa s'écarter dans les mèches au niveau de la nuque de son ami. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Le plus petit des deux se suréleva légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds. Leurs lèvres entrèrent doucement en contact. Timidement. C'est Mathieu qui remua doucement les lèvres. Ce goût de dentifrice les surprit tous deux, trouvant ça plutôt agréable. Le baiser n'avait rien d'amoureux, mais rien de bestial non plus. C'était juste là. C'était apaisant. Et cette musique avec un faux air vieilli les aidait probablement à se laisser aller. Mathieu osa glisser une main dans le dos de son ami, l'autre taquinant ses cheveux. Antoine, lui, caressait doucement sa joue, l'autre main caressant sa hanche de haut en bas.

Ce baiser n'avait aucun sens. Pas d'amour, pas de sensualité. Juste deux amis, là, un peu trop près, qui voulaient mettre fin à une tension plus qu'insupportable. Ca faisait du bien, au fond. Ils sentaient tout deux que ce baiser se faisait beaucoup trop sentir pour l'esquiver et il les débarrassait de la douleur de la tension qui tirait leur cœur vers le bas. Ils se rapprochèrent encore un petit peu, les pieds d'Antoine se glissant de chaque côté des pieds de son ami. Leurs gestes étaient doux, tranquilles, légers. Juste suffisamment pour accompagner le baiser, ni plus, ni moins.

Puis, les dernières notes. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre un peu plus fort. Pas parce que c'était la peur de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et de devoir affronter le regard de l'autre. Pas parce que c'était la triste fin d'une histoire. Mais juste parce que ça faisait du bien. Ils se détachèrent, ouvrant lentement les yeux, nez contre nez. Ils eurent un petit sourire, détendus. Au fond, ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. Mais dans la nervosité et la tension qu'avaient atteint la situation, il avait fait du bien. Il avait gonflé leur poitrine, les avait apaisés. Le temps de deux petites minutes, ils étaient bien.

Mathieu se reposa lentement sur ses pieds et se recula pour attraper une serviette qu'il balança au visage de son ami. Ce dernier fit mine d'être outré avant de rire et de se débarbouiller. Il serait un peu en retard finalement. Mathieu fit de même. Maintenant, ils étaient calmes, il n'y avait plus de tensions. Ils se sentaient bien. A croire que le dentifrice a probablement des vertus plus apaisantes que le thé.

Antoine eut à partir quelques secondes après. Enfilant leurs vestes, le plus jeune récupéra son sac et ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Mathieu et marchaient maintenant dans la rue, discutant de leurs épisodes, des fans, des prochaines conventions qu'ils feraient. Ils en discutaient parfois, mais très peu car, d'un côté, Mathieu travaillait tellement sur SLG qu'en parler pendant ses moments de détente lui donnaient la nausée, alors que de l'autre, Antoine n'en pouvait plus des remarques incessantes de certains "fans" qui lui rappelaient à quel point il avait du retard, que son collègue était plus actif, ect… Alors, quand ils en parlaient, c'était uniquement car ils se sentaient relativement bien et reposer pour se le permettre.

Ils arrivèrent au métro, attendant ce dernier. Il y avait peu de monde - il était tôt, un week-end - le métro était beaucoup moins bondé qu'en semaine. Ils attendirent donc en se faisant des vannes ou en parlant d'un épisode de South Park particulièrement hilarant. Puis, lorsque la voix annonça la proximité du transport en commun qu'Antoine devait prendre, ils se levèrent et s'enlacèrent pour se dire au revoir.

_ **Tu sais Mat',** _commença Antoine en se détachant._ **Pour le baiser…**

_ **T'en fais pas !** _Sourit son ami._ **C'était juste un baiser, rien d'plus.**

Antoine sourit, comprenant que de chaque côté, il n'y avait eu aucune ambiguïté dans ce baiser échangé. En entendant le métro s'approcher, Mathieu sourit et salua son ami avant de faire demi-tour, les mains dans les poches. Son camarade sourit et se glissa dans le véhicule prêt à le ramener chez lui. Il s'assit et récupéra dans son sac son casque qu'il brancha sur son téléphone. Il mit en lecture la même playlist qu'il avait mis chez Mathieu. Et, comme si le destin le voulait, Toothpaste Kisses fut la première chanson sélectionnée. Antoine sourit inconsciemment et repensa à ce moment à la fois léger et délicieux.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Donc la fiction a été principalement écrite en écoutant l'album de la bande originale de _Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging_ qui est un film que j'adore plus que tout ! La bande originale est assez cheesy mais bon la fiction l'est un peu aussi !**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimer cette bromance et si vous avez des avis, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Bisous tout doux !**


End file.
